The present invention relates to transmission shifters having a park lock function that only allows shifting out of a park position when predetermined vehicle conditions are met, such as when a park brake pedal is depressed and an ignition switch turned “on” (sometimes called a “BITSI” which refers to “brake ignition transmission shift interlock”); and more particularly relates to shifters having a noiseless park lock function.
Modern vehicles require that a vehicle's transmission shifter can only be shifted out of a park position when predetermined vehicle conditions are met, such as that a park brake pedal is depressed and an ignition switch is turned to an “on” position. Many shifters incorporate a solenoid into an electrical circuit to accomplish this park lock function, with the solenoid operating to actively release the shifter from park only when sensors detect that the brake pedal is depressed and the ignition switch is on. However, active solenoids moving in response to an electrical signal create an audible “click” noise when they operate. As vehicles become increasingly quiet, including for example electric vehicles, vehicle owners may interpret the “click” noise as a vehicle defect. A park lock system is desired to overcome this “noise” concern, but that uses a minimum number of parts, is easy to assemble, is durable and robust, and that does not create any noise upon performing its function.